Many variable speed motor control systems include dynamic braking capability. In the dynamic braking mode the motor usually operates as a generator and either pumps energy back into the source or dissipates energy into a resistive load. Such dynamic braking can be achieved in both brush-type motors as well as brushless motors (sometimes referred to as AC servo motors). Dynamic braking systems often rely on commutation information to achieve braking control and can add considerable cost to the system and adversely impact reliability. The added components in such systems are costly because of the high current capacity required in the braking system.